


Ronan Lynch

by Laulton1



Category: the raven cycle
Genre: Just a quick thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulton1/pseuds/Laulton1
Summary: Ronan Lynch loves two things whiskey and Adam Parrish





	Ronan Lynch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and it's pretty bad but ya know

Ronan Lynch loves two things whiskey and Adam Parrish.

Whiskey made him feel numb to everything around him, made him drowsy, happy even. But oh Adam made him feel alive, awake, alert, made him feel things he'd never felt in his entire exsistence, only in dreams. And to Ronan that was the problem, everything he loved ethier died or disappeared. First his father, then his farm, next his mother and then Noah his best friend.

Ronan swore to himself he wouldn't let anyone come close to him, he became cold, distant, angry. But somehow Parrish had managed to get to him, a stupid, sill mistake, one he had yet to regret. Being with Adam made him forget about Glendower and his royally fucked up life.

Adam was the best and worst thing to ever come crashing into Ronans world, the sandy haired, half deaf magician had grabbed his heart, ripped it out of his chest and was holding it in his bare hands. It was the best fucking thing Ronan had ever seen. Therefore...

Ronan Lynch loves one thing... Adam Parrish


End file.
